


All Hail the Hales

by bubblessunshinedelight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblessunshinedelight/pseuds/bubblessunshinedelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles will marry who he wants. No matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hail the Hales

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

_Crimson red._ Stiles turned away from the mangled body at his bare feet, looking down he noted there was no salvaging the formal wear he adorned, as it too was covered in blood and other bits. Avoiding the eyes of the silent crowd before him, he looked from the guard to the prisoner whose hands were still shackled. Although he was able to decapitate as many people as Stiles with them on, regardless the guard quickly made rid of his shackles. The prisoner came to stand before him and take his hand. Together they walked up to the double thrones, only stopping for him to pick up the two crowns. Stiles turned to face the crowd once more, and rather than seeing fear in their eyes, he saw acceptance and submission. He saw his friends, pack, front and center bruised, but smiling, including Allison _Arg_ -McCall.

With a slight nod he opened his mouth and said, “I, Stiles Stilinski, am no longer be giving my hand to the _late_ Gerard Argent, and fortunately no Argents are left to accept. I now give my own hand to Derek Hale, who will reclaim this nation as the Kingdom of Hale.”

He looked to Derek who was already staring back at him, wordlessly Derek lifted the crown to Stiles’ head, and Stiles took the other crown and did the same to his betrothed. They faced their people together, and as they all kneeled before the pair, Stiles felt Argent’s blood soak his hair and drip down his face.

**  
Stiles lifted Gerard Argent’s head, his stringy hair hanging from his long fingers in a punishing grip. Derek’s eyes shone _crimson red._**

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. And home alone. Tell me what you think!  
> Enjoy ;)


End file.
